The True
by Latido de Fuego 2000
Summary: Las chicas tienen una banda y están en el punto de su carrera en que cualquier cosa puede hacerlas caer o triunfar; todo va bien hasta que de repente se aparecen cinco muchachos llamados Los RowdyRuff Boys Z que quieren arruinar su carrera/ -¡En serio los RowdyRuff Boys en nuestra escuela!/-No le digas a nadie sobre mi identidad /-Yo, creo que te amo. Quizás cambie la imagen XP
1. Chapter 1

Aquí volví con otra historia, sin más las descripciones:

Descripción de los personajes:

Momoko/Blossom: 15 años.

Características:

Estrella: Cuando Momoko está en modo estrella, lo único que cambia es su nombre por Blossom; en realidad su cabello es color naranja y dependiendo del espectáculo lo lleva amarrado de determinada forma, aunque normalmente lo lleva amarrado en una gran coleta con su amado moño (aunque personalizado), sus ojos son color rosa y su piel es color blanco.

Normal: Cuando esta normal, sigue con su nombre normal, los cambios que hace es que lleva una peluca de cabello castaño, larga que le llega hasta la cintura, aunque normalmente lo lleva agarrado con su inseparable moño y lleva lentes de contacto color rojo.

Personalidad:

Estrella: En este modo es súper amable, cariñosa, sociable y sobre todo inteligente, es más actualmente fue nominada al trofeo por artista más inteligente, es una loca enamoradiza y por un dulce (más bien cientos) puedes convencerla de que haga cualquier cosa.

Normal: En este modo puede ser demasiado fría, ya que no quiere tener amigos, porque si los tuviera, estos podrían darse cuenta de quién es y sentirse traicionados y ese es su mayor miedo, por eso sus únicas amigas son sus hermanas y su personalidad es igual a la de modo estrella con sus amigos, además ella es la encargada de escribir las letras de la canciones.

Kaoru/Buttercup: 15 años.

Características:

Estrella: Cuando Kaoru está en este modo, es como es y la única diferencia es que se cambia el nombre por Buttercup, en realidad su cabello es color negro y siempre lo lleva desarreglado (no importa lo que le digan siempre lo llevara así) sus ojos son color verde jade y su piel es color blanca.

Normal: Cuando está en este modo, sigue con su nombre normal y también con su cabello (aunque a todo el mundo le molesté eso ya que podrían reconocerla) el único cambio que hace es ponerse lentes de contacto amarillos y pecas en la cara.

Personalidad:

Estrella: En este modo siempre muestra una personalidad fuerte y por eso todos la admiran, además que siempre ayuda a los indefensos. Ella es la chica más deportista del mundo y de hecho fue nominada al trofeo por artista más atlética; le gusta hacerles bromas a sus amigas y comer.

Normal: En este modo puede ser demasiado fría, ya que no quiere tener amigos, porque si los tuviera, estos podrían darse cuenta de quién es y sentirse traicionados y ese es su mayor miedo, por eso sus únicas amigas son sus hermanas y su personalidad es igual a la de modo estrella con sus amigos, además ella es la encargada de hacer los pasos de baile para la coreografía, cosa que le encanta.

Miyako/Bubbles: 15 años.

Características:

Estrella: En este modo se cambia el nombre a Bubbles y va como es, en realidad su cabello es rubio y siempre le piden que lo lleve en dos colitas (su peinado favorito) sus ojos son color azul claro y su piel es color blanco.

Normal: En este modo se queda con su nombre normal, los cambios que hace es ponerse una peluca de color castaño claro, (pero no tanto como llegar al rubio) que lleva hasta los hombros en dos colitas y se pone unos lentes de contacto verdes.

Personalidad:

Estrella: En este modo, es la persona más amable, dulce y cariñosa del grupo, incluso fue nominada al trofeo por artista más dulce; siempre ayuda a los demás y en especial a los animales, ya que estos son su amor platónico, ama hacer diseños de ropa y confeccionar muñecos, es más tiene uno llamado Octi que es su favorito.

Normal: En este modo puede ser demasiado fría, ya que no quiere tener amigos, porque si los tuviera, estos podrían darse cuenta de quién es y sentirse traicionados y ese es su mayor miedo, por eso sus únicas amigas son sus hermanas y su personalidad es igual a la de modo estrella con sus amigos, además ella es la encargada de hacer los trajes para la presentación.

Yubi/Bunny: 15 años.

Características:

Estrella: En este modo, ella no tiene ningún cambio a como es en realidad, excepto su nombre, que se lo cambia a Bunny (cosa por la cual Kaoru la molesta a cada rato) en realidad su cabello es color castaño y normalmente lo lleva amarrado en una cola alta con su cola morada, sus ojos son de color morado y su piel es color blanca.

Normal: En este modo, se queda con su nombre normal; por obligación de sus hermanas (ella quería ir tal como es) lleva una peluca color negro aun conservando su característico peinado (aunque una vez fue con una peluca tricolor al colegio y sus hermanas casi que la matan) y lleva unos lentes de contacto color azul eléctrico.

Personalidad:

Estrella: En este modo es la persona más divertida del mundo, normalmente es la que siempre lleva a alguien al escenario, de hecho fue nominada al trofeo de artista más divertido, ama hacer bromas a sus hermanas y siempre lleva una sonrisa en la cara, es más, siempre que alguien está triste ella se encarga de animarlo.

Normal: En este modo puede ser demasiado fría, ya que no quiere tener amigos, porque si los tuviera, estos podrían darse cuenta de quién es y sentirse traicionados y ese es su mayor miedo, por eso sus únicas amigas son sus hermanas y su personalidad es igual a la de modo estrella con sus amigos, además ella es la encargada de los efectos especiales del escenario.

Nazo/Bell: 15 años.

Características:

Estrella: En este modo ella es tal como es, el único cambio es su nombre, que se lo cambia a Bell, en realidad su cabello es color blanco y siempre la obligan a llevarlo suelto (a ella no le gusta así porque le incomoda) sus ojos son color blanco y su piel igual, de hecho a veces la llaman la dama de blanco.

Normal: En este modo conserva su verdadero nombre, los únicos cambios que hace es que se pone una peluca color negro, corto hasta los hombros, ya que así no le incomoda y también lleva lentes de contacto color negro.

Personalidad:

Estrella: En este modo es amable, cariñosa, sociable y con una personalidad de niña pequeña, lo que hace que la mayoría la quiera por ser la más juguetona y dulce, aunque la verdad es que es algo mimada, con un gran temperamento y mal genio, la mayoría lo sabe al hablar con ella. Ella fue nominada al trofeo por mejor cantante, ya que ella ama la música y por su fabulosa voz.

Normal: En este modo puede ser demasiado fría, ya que no quiere tener amigos, porque si los tuviera, estos podrían darse cuenta de quién es y sentirse traicionados y ese es su mayor miedo, por eso sus únicas amigas son sus hermanas y su personalidad es igual a la de modo estrella con sus amigos, además ella es la que hace las melodías de las canciones, cosa que le es muy fácil.

Aclaraciones:

-Las chicas son hermanas.

-Las cinco están en una banda musical llamada PowerPuff Girls Z (¡Qué curioso nombre!)

-Ellas viven una vida normal, pero a la vez una de fama y lujo, porque al no ser superestrellas se disfrazan y viven una vida normal.

Y aquí está el primer episodio:

Disclaimer: Ni las Ppgz ni los Rrbz me pertenecen.

Un día ¿normal?

Pov Escritora

Se encontraban cinco chicas de al parecer 15 años tiradas en el piso, estaban tiradas sobre una alfombra y alrededor de ellas había varios lápices y hojas con dibujos, letras y partituras; estaban en una posición muy incómoda, la rubia, era la que parecía más cómoda, a pesar de todo estaba durmiendo en el piso con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos y encima de esta había una castaña que usaba su espalda como almohada, mientras movía sus pies en el aire, aún dormida; aunque las otras no se salvaban, una azabache estaba desparramada en el sofá que estaba al lado de la alfombra, pero se estaba cayendo poco a poco porque una chica de cabello blanco tenía abrazado su brazo con piernas y brazos; y en otra parte de la alfombra había una chica de cabello naranja, acostada boca arriba y con un lápiz en su mano derecha y un libro encima suyo.

En la escena se podía ver como un chico en piyama, con el cabello negro y que aparentaba tener diez años, se acercaba caminando y al mirar a las chicas que estaban desparramadas susurró:

-One~chan-susurró mientras tenía una gotita tipo anime detrás de la cabeza.

El niñito se le acercó a la chica de cabello naranja y empezó a jalarla del brazo para que despertara, cosa que no funciono, mientras que la azabache se caía poco a poco del sofá porque la de cabello blanco la jalaba, hasta que pasó lo inevitable.

-¡NNAZOOOOOOOO!-el grito que pego la azabache se escucho hasta china (bueno no tanto así)

La azabache y Nazo se levantaron en tiempo record del piso, Kaoru se molestó tanto que empezó a perseguirla por toda la casa, mientras gritaba:

-¡ME DESPERTASTE DE MI SUEÑO, YO ESTABA DURMIENDO PLÁCIDAMENTE!

-¡LA CULPABLE ERES TÚ, KAORU, QUE ME DEJASTE AGARRARME DE TU BRAZO PARA DORMIR!

-¡NO DIGAS MENTIRAS; QUÉ TE HABRÉ DEJADO SERÁ DORMIDA!

-¡CLARO QUE NO, TÚ LO DIJISTE!-grito Nazo en un intento de salvar su vida.

-¡SÍ, CLARO! ¡NI QUE FUERA IDIOTA!

-¡SALVENMÉ!-grito Nazo llorando cómicamente mientras era perseguida por Kaoru.

Mientras estas dos locas, corrían por la casa el chico las veía con una gotita de anime detrás de la cabeza, aunque por los gritos de las chicas las otras tres empezaron a despertarse, cada una tuvo una reacción diferente al ver la escena que se desarrollaba (¬¬) la castaña se puso a reír como una loca, la cabello anaranjado les dedico una mirada de reproche y la rubia simplemente miraba la escena atontada; en eso entra un señor igual al niño solo que en versión grande y al ver la escena le sale una gota detrás de la cabeza.

Después de un rato de que Kaoru se calmara, o de que atrapará a Bell, lo que pasará primero, las chicas, el niño y el señor se sentaron todos en una mesa de la cocina a desayunar huevo con tocineta (*_*)

-Chicas ya les dije que no se acuesten tan tarde-dijo el señor.

-Pero papá, teníamos que arreglar las cosas para la presentación de hoy-dijo la de cabello anaranjado.

-Sí, pero Momoko, esto puede perjudicar su salud y…-contradijo el padre de las muchachas hasta que Kaoru lo interrumpió.

-Ya sabemos, la gente podría sospechar, tranquilo papá lo tenemos todo bajo control-dijo Kaoru, pero al terminar todos la miraron con cara de reproche, ya que justamente en ese tema es que no se podía confiar en ella.

-Sí claro-dijo la castaña riendo.

-Tú estás en las mismas que yo, Yubi, así que no te quejes-dijo Kaoru.

-Pero papá, recuerda que sus presentaciones siempre terminan siendo las mejores del mundo-intervino el niño para evitar una posible pelea.

-Cierto, además al final dormimos-dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero-¿No dormimos todos temprano Ken?

-Exacto-dijo Ken siguiéndole el juego.

-Pero, durmieron poco Miyako, seguro sospechan, si se empiezan a quedar dormidas en la casa-dijo su padre.

-Tranquilo papá, lo tenemos controlado, además, hemos hecho cosas peores en la que de seguro lo descubrirían-dijo Nazo rememorando.

-Sí, Nazo es la misma prueba de que han pasado esas cosas-dijo Momoko.

-¿Eh?-dijo Nazo viendo mal a Momoko.

-Sí ¿no te acuerdas?-dijo Momoko sin captar el mensaje-por ejemplo, un día tocaron la puerta y tú la abriste sin tu peluca y sin tus lentes de contacto, y en la puerta habían un montón de paparazis.

-¿Y tú Momoko?-dijo Nazo arrojándole sin querer un poco de jalea que había en su cuchara.

-He-dijo Momoko arrojándole un poco de huevo, cosa que empezó una guerra de comida en la cual todos participaron.

Después de un rato de jugar con la comida y después de prepararse para la escuela con sus respectivas pelucas y lentes de contacto, fueron a la escuela, no sin ninguna risa en el camino, y al llegar entraron en su primera clase, pero lamentablemente allí estaba "Princesa" y su grupito. Princesa al verlas se empezó a acercar y les dijo:

-¡Hay, el circo ya llegó y mira justamente a quienes presenta, a los payasitos, yo pensaba que ese acto iba de último!-dijo mientras sus secuaces se reían.

-Verdad, Princesa, yo pensaba que este acto iba de último, pero lo adelantaron al ver que su acto de monas no era para nada popular-dijo Momoko mirando al frente.

-JA, solo están celosas-dijo Princesa mientras se iba.

-Celosa, la que empezó-dijo Kaoru rodando los ojos en una voz apenas audible, aunque Princesa la escucho haciendo que de su cabeza empezará a salir humo.

Después de este enfrentamiento las clases pasaron normales, horas después el alumnado ya se estaba yendo a su casa, lo que no notaron es que varias chicas los tenían vigilados.

-Aquí Momoko-dijo ella a través de un rastreador y con unas gafas oscuras.

_-¿Qué tal todo por allí?-_dijo otra voz por el intercomunicador, seguramente Kaoru.

-Bien, todos se van-decía Momoko viendo a la multitud que salía por las puertas.

_-¿Esto no es divertido? ¡YEIY!-_dijo una voz por el intercomunicador parecida a la de Nazo.

-Camino despejado, vamos-dijo Momoko.

Momoko se paró del lugar donde estaba agachada espiando a los estudiantes mientras se dirigía al interior de la escuela. Al estar adentro tomó el pasillo principal y se dirigió al cuarto del conserje al estar adentro agarró una llave escondida dentro de un guante sucio y mohoso que estaba en un estante y con ella abrió la puerta que había dentro del cuarto del conserje (en la que nadie había entrado jamás), adentro se veía un salón espacioso con varios planos, un gran espejo y un mini escenario.

Momoko se sentó en el suelo y empezó a recordar cómo habían descubierto ese lugar. A las hermanas Untonium las habían castigado por haber peleado en clase y ahora tenían que limpiar los baños de niñas. En esa época apenas tenían seis años y no habían entrado en el mundo del espectáculo.

Flashback

En la escena se veían cinco niñas en el cuarto de conserje, Kaoru estaba peleando con Nazo por quien usaría la escoba. Las dos tenían las manos en la escoba y estaban jalándola de un lado a otro, las demás las veían como si fuera una competición muy importante, mientras ellas gritaban:

-¡Es mía!-gritaba Nazo.

-JA ¡Aunque hayas pasado a las finales contra mí, no podrás ganarle a la mejor!-gritó Kaoru.

De repente las dos se caen y se dan contra una pared, pero está en vez de parar el golpe se abre mostrando un cuarto secreto; las dos estaban en el piso, en eso Kaoru levanta la mano mostrando la escoba y diciendo:

-Yuju ¡yo gané! ¡Me tocará lo más fácil!

Fin Flashback

Después de ese incidente las chicas habían vuelto a la habitación y buscado la llave y ahora ese era su lugar secreto, allí descubrieron lo que les gustaba hacer y más tarde se convirtió en su sala de prácticas, de repente Momoko se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y que al lado suyo había una persona.

-Vamos Momoko, es hora de ensayar-dijo Yubi con una sonrisa.

_Mientras tanto en otra parte unos cinco chicos estaban discutiendo por una tontería._

-¡YO ME COMERÉ LA ÚLTIMA GALLETA BURNT!-gritaba un chico de cabello azabache.

-¡CLARO QUÉ NO BUTCH, QUIÉN TE CREES, ES MÍA!-gritaba un chico de cabello castaño.

En eso llega un chico rubio que veía desinteresado la pelea, en medio de esta se acerco y le arrebato la galleta a Burnt, (el castaño) y se la comió ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de los dos.

-¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUÉ ERES!-gritaron al unisonó.

-Déjalos Boomer-dijo un chico de cabello color naranja usando una laptop.

Él obedeció y se acerco para sentarse junto a él, en eso llega un chico con cabello blanco y le dice al chico de cabello naranja con cara de perrito:

-Oni~san voy a salir un rato.

-No, no puedes-dijo el de cabello anaranjado.

-Y ¿Qué tal con esto Brick?-dijo mientras le mostraba una galleta de chocolate y sonreía maliciosamente.

De repente a Brick se le iluminaron los ojos, pero se controló y dijo:

-No, por cierto, Bear, hoy tenemos que juzgar una nueva banda a ver si la recomendamos, su nombre es PowerPuff Girls Z, su acto es hoy a las ocho, nada más van a cantar una canción.

Todos se quedaron en estado de Shock ¿Cómo era posible qué Brick haya rechazado un chocolate tan directamente? Bear (el de cabello blanco) se acercó y le preguntó:

-Estás bien Brick, te notó…-pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase pues al estar cerca, este le quitó el chocolate de las manos y se lo empezó a comer como loco mientras los demás lo veían con una gotita tipo anime detrás de la cabeza y murmuraban "Brick"

-Bueno, ¿Qué dicen de lo de la banda?-dijo Brick de nuevo serio.

-¿Qué digo? Vamos a ver qué tal son esas niñas-dijo Butch sonriendo imaginándose las niñas cantando y el tapándose los oídos para ridiculizarlas.

Después de eso los chicos siguieron hablando de la increíble mansión que tenían hasta que los fueron a buscar para ver a esas niñas que se hacían llamar estrellas.

_Mientras tanto en un escenario se encontraban cinco chicas muy ansiosas._

-¿Recuerdan lo qué hay qué hacer?-pregunto Nazo.

-Sí-dijeron sus hermanas.

-¿Recuerdan los nombres que usaremos? ¿Verdad?-dijo Nazo.

-Sí-volvieron a asentir.

-Díganlo-les dijo Nazo.

-¡Yo seré Bubbles!-dijo Miyako, alias Bubbles.

-Yo Buttercup-dijo Kaoru, alias Buttercup.

-¡Yo seré Bunny!-dijo Yubi, alias Bunny.

-Yo Blossom-dijo Momoko, alias Blossom.

-Y yo Bell-dijo Nazo, alias Bell.

-¿Listas?-Volvió a preguntar Bell.

-Sí-dijeron todas con una sonrisa y entraron al escenario para su actuación.

_Mientras tanto con unos revoltosos chicos que estaban sentados en la tercera fila viendo el escenario en la sección VIP. _

Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, pero los chicos estaban más interesados en lo que pasaba en el escenario, las artistas no habían salido y había mucha gente allí que es famosa porque querían ver que tan buenas eran.

De repente el lugar se quedó callado, no había luces en ningún lado, ni siquiera en el escenario, se empezaban a escuchar otra vez los murmullos, cuando fueron apagados por una luz que se dirigía al escenario.

El escenario estaba todo oscuro, aunque había luz todo era muy oscuro porque la tela de atrás era negra y se tragaba la luz; de repente las luces empezaron a moverse hacia el escenario en una danza frenética hasta acabar en una parte oscura, para luego ir bajando y revelar… ¿cinco cabezas? Si pero sin cuerpo, con máscaras y los ojos cerrados, había una con una cola de caballo alta agarrada en un moño rojo, su cabello era color naranja y su máscara era rosa a Brick le pico la curiosidad la chica; al lado era una rubia con dos colitas a los lados y máscara azul a Boomer le pareció tierna; al lado una chica con cabello negro desordenado y máscara verde, Butch pensó que parecía un poco rebelde; al lado de esta había una con cabello blanco suelto y máscara blanca a Bear le cabreó ya que era igual a él y por último había una chica con cola de caballo alta, cabello castaño y máscara morada, a Burnt le dio risa; las cabezas estaban de derecha a izquierda y en ese orden.

De repente las cinco cabezas abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo que la audiencia exhalaba un grito, los ojos eran del color de las máscaras de sus dueñas; las cabezas parpadearon un par de veces y luego sonrieron, después la luz se volvió a apagar y a prender, apareciendo cinco chicas de espalda; las ropas que llevaban eran una malla, unos pantalones pegados, unas faldas y unos zapatos de bailarina, cada quién de su respectivo color, aunque la falda era más clara.

En eso empezó la música, primero una tierna y suave para cambiar a una con ritmo y rápida, en eso las chicas empezaron a aplaudir marcando un ritmo, mientras se movían por el escenario bailando y en eso empezaron a cantar:

_Bubbles_

_I want to live my life_

_Because is the only chance_

_I have to live now_

_Because this is the only chance_

_Todas_

_So…_

_What I am waiting to live my life?!_

_Live my life and do it_

_Do anything I want_

_Because this is mine_

_Bell_

_I heard the voices_

_Signing to me_

_And I think I can fly_

_And this is the only chance_

_Todas_

_So…_

_What I am waiting to live my life?!_

_Live my life and do it_

_Do anything I want_

_Because this is mine_

_Bunny _

_Extending my wings_

_I feel I can fly_

_I see the earth for last time_

_Because this is the only chance_

_Todas_

_So…_

_What I am waiting to live my life?!_

_Live my life and do it_

_Do anything I want_

_Because this is mine_

_Buttercup_

_In the darkness I feel_

_That I am falling away_

_Of your warm hand _

_And this is the only chance to take it_

_Todas_

_So…_

_What I am waiting to live my life?!_

_Live my life and do it_

_Do anything I want_

_Because this is mine_

_Blossom_

_And I see the light_

_I am coming close_

_To see that warm light_

_To see that is your smile_

_And this is the only chance to see it_

_Todas_

_So…_

_What I am waiting to live my life?!_

_Live my life and do it_

_Do anything I want_

_Because this is mine_

Cuando las chicas terminaron de cantar, hicieron una acrobacia que hizo que el público gritará, Bell dio una vuelta hacia atrás y cuando iba a caer al suelo Buttercup y Bunny la sostuvieron de los pies, mientras todas cantaban, mientras tanto Blossom y Bubbles estaban en los lados del escenario en la parte de al frente de este haciendo unas vueltas agachadas que hicieron que salieran fuegos artificiales pequeñitos que no llegaban al techo y estallaban haciendo que ellas dos parecieran cubiertas de brillo, luego Bell hizo un salto mortal hacia adelante y Bubbles y Blossom hacia el centro y al terminar de saltar atraparon a Bell en el aire por los pies y la lanzaron hacia arriba para que cayera esta vez en el piso, y mientras tanto Bunny y Buttercup dieron un salto hacia adelante altísimo y largo siendo agarradas por Bubbles, Blossom y Bell, quedando una pirámide, mientras las que tenían la mano libre señalaban al frente mientras cantaban la última línea de la canción; luego el escenario se apagó y las chicas salieron de él, no sin gritos por parte de los fans.

Los chicos estaban pasmados, esas chicas habían sido impresionantes y eso que solo estaban debutando; al terminar el concierto dejaron la tarjeta del test que les estaban haciendo a las chicas y se fueron sin aún poder creérselo.

_Mientras una hora después en casa de las ahora reconocidas artistas PowerPuff Girls Z._

-Chicas, vamos a dormir-dijo Momoko.

-Hoy fue genial ¿no?-preguntó Kaoru bostezando.

-Si-dijo Miyako entre sueños.

-Ay, esta ya se durmió-dijo Yubi.

-¿Qué se le va hacer? Buenas noches-dijo Nazo acostándose en la cama del cuarto que compartía con sus hermanas.

-Buenas noches-dijo Yubi acostándose.

-Buenas noches-dijo Kaoru ya roncando.

-Buenas…noches-dijo Miyako entre sueños.

-Buenas noches hermanitas-dijo Momoko apagando la luz y durmiéndose.

Definitivamente ese día había sido ¿normal?

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Es mi primer intentó de historia cómica, así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo.

¡UFF! Verdaderamente es un capítulo largo, aunque la verdad no dice mucho, solo explica cómo es la vida de ellas.

En el siguiente capítulo se pone más interesante.

Gracias a los que me apoyan y si quieren lean mis otras historias.

¡Bueno hasta luego!

XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro capítulo y la descripción de los chicos.

Este capítulo es dedicado a los fans de los aulitos.

Descripción de los personajes

Brick: 14 años

Características: Es un chico guapo; su cabello es naranja con varios mechones rojos al final, lo lleva corto y medio desordenado, aunque normalmente acostumbra a cubrir la menor parte con su gorra predilecta, de color rojo y negro; sus ojos son de un profundo color rojo y su piel es color blanca; además es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio (y del mundo *_* según yo)

Personalidad: Es muy amable e inteligente; tanto que fue nominado al mismo trofeo que Blossom, tiene una personalidad valiente y caballerosa; o así se muestra a sus fans, porque la verdad así es en realidad, agregando que es un pervertido, algo violento cuando se molesta o impacienta y muy rencoroso, además le gusta ser siempre el mejor en todo lo que hace. Le gustan las matemáticas aunque a los demás les parezca raro y su debilidad son los dulces.

Boomer: 14 años

Características: Es un chico guapo, su cabello es rubio con puntas negras al final, lo lleva corto hasta el cuello y siempre lo lleva desordenado dándole un aspecto tierno; sus ojos son color azul marino y su piel es color blanca; es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

Personalidad: Es demasiado amable y tierno, llegando a ganar premios por su ternura y siendo nominado al mismo trofeo que Bubbles; y es muy caballeroso y sensible; aunque también se le puede agregar que es muy pervertido aunque no lo demuestre, muy inocente e ingenuo y demasiado rencoroso (puede comportarse lindo con una persona, pero si le tiene rencor cambia su actitud drásticamente) Le gustan los peluches y ama dibujar, su debilidad es su peluche favorito Octus, el cual es un pulpo.

Butch: 14 años

Características: Es un chico guapo, su cabello es color negro con mechones verde oscuro en la parte del cabello que le cubre la cara, lleva el cabello atado en una cola pequeña atrás, aunque hay una parte del cabello que le cubre la cara y nada más deja ver uno de sus ojos; además estos son de un color verde bosque y su piel es color blanca.

Personalidad: No es para nada amable, aunque ayuda a los demás siempre que puede; tiene una personalidad fuerte y valiente, además de sensato (pocas veces) aunque eso se arruina con lo pervertido que es, ya que es extremadamente pervertido, a veces trata a la gente que es mala con él y sus hermanos con violencia, aunque tenga razón la persona que los molesto y es algo rencoroso, en especial porque le gusta ayudar con la venganza. Ama el futbol con todo su ser, aunque haya practicado otros deportes, y es tan atlético que fue nominado al mismo trofeo que Kaoru; su debilidad son los sentimientos.

Burnt: 14 años

Características: Es un chico guapo, su cabello es color castaño con puntas negras, le llega hasta el cuello y siempre lo lleva desordenado y desarreglado, dándole un aspecto gracioso y a la vez genial; sus ojos son color purpura eléctrico y su piel es color blanca; además es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

Personalidad: Es muy amable con los demás y tiene una personalidad burlesca y divertida que hace que todos lo amen (en especial las chicas) aunque puede ser serio si quiere o se necesita para la ocasión; por otro lado, sorprendentemente el no es pervertido, aunque equilibra la balanza al hacer sus bromas favoritas, es algo vengativo y rencoroso, pero no tanto como sus hermanos. Ama hacer bromas, en especial con Brick y los dulces y su debilidad es que le hagan bromas a él o lo superen.

Bear: 14 años

Características: Es un chico guapo, su cabello es color blanco, lo lleva hasta el cuello y es liso y ordenado; sus ojos son color blanco, su piel también y de hecho por eso en la banda por todo lo blanco lo llaman el chico bueno de la banda; además es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

Personalidad: Es muy dulce con las chicas (o más bien sus fans) y es impredecible, tanto que podría abrazar a una chica extraña en la calle porque le paso algo bueno hoy y es impredecible, tanto que sus fans lo aman por su personalidad inocente, dulce y alocada; por otro lado es muy manipulador, también es muy pervertido aunque no se le note y es extra rencoroso. Ama cantar y su voz es fabulosa y de hecho está nominado al mismo trofeo que Bell; su debilidad es que alguien sea tan dulce como él o más.

Aclaraciones

-Los chicos son hermanos.

-Tienen una banda llamada RowdyRuff Boys Z (me preguntó de dónde viene tanta originalidad)

-Nunca en su vida se han disfrazado para tener vidas normales ya que aman los lujos de ser estrellas.

Al fin el nuevo episodio.

Disclaimer: Ni las Ppgz ni los Rrbz me pertenecen.

¿¡Enserio!? Todo está ¿bien?

Pov Escritora

En una fabulosa casa se podía ver a cinco chicos esparcidos en la sala con cara de embobados y pensando seriamente lo que acababan de presenciar. Y es que ¿cómo no estarlo después de lo que acababan de ver? La nueva banda que se había presentado esta noche, esas chicas que se hacían llamar artistas, habían cantado solo una canción y ya ellos estaban con la boca en el piso de lo impresionados que estaban. Claro, es que ¿cómo unas chicas pudieron haber debutado tan genialmente, si tan solo fue el opening? ¿Cómo unas niñas los habían podido igualar? ¿¡Por Dios, es qué cómo rayos unas nuevas cantantes, qué para colmo eran mujeres, pudieron haberlos superado!? Y eso a ellos no les gustaba nada; "Venganza" fue la palabra que todos pensaron al mismo tiempo, basto una mirada para saber que todos pensaban lo mismo, aunque no lo dijeran.

-Si nos vamos a vengar, será una buena venganza, no una simple broma, una que hará que le teman a los escenarios, que arruinara su fama sin poder evitarlo y sobre todo sin dejar rastro de que fuimos nosotros-Brick había sido el primero en hablar y solo para planear la venganza.

Los hermanos sonrieron cómplices ante lo que dijo el mayor, en eso Butch hablo:

-Las atacaremos por todo los lados que podamos, no le dejaremos nada, no solo fuera del escenario, también dentro-dijo Butch sonriendo sínicamente.

Los demás lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, habían momentos como ese que Butch decía algo sensato, realmente le caló hondo que unas chicas lo superarán.

-Bueno, primero debemos averiguar cómo es su vida dentro y fuera del escenario-dijo Brick pensativo.

-¡Mojo, ven acá un momento!-gritó Bear.

-¡Sí! ¡Mis niños me vuelven a querer!-dijo un hombre, que más que hombre parecía mono (era como Mojo, solo que sin la cara verde) llevaba un traje negro y era muy bajito y se estaba lanzando hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que se viera muy cómico.

Cualquiera que lo viera en la calle pensaría que es un mono, de hecho varias veces los chicos habían tenido que sacarlo del zoológico por esta misma razón; el señor se lanzó hacia ellos, pero tan rápidos como eran, lo vieron venir y antes de que llegará al piso entre todos lo tiraron al piso y lo aplastaron con un pie cada uno. Se podía ver que alrededor de los chicos se formaba un aura oscura (de esas que tienes cuando estas verdaderamente molesto) y que miraban al mono-humano con miradas asesinas.

-Ya te dijimos estúpido mono, no somos tus hijos-dijo Burnt lentamente sin despegar la vista del mono.

-Sí, así que no nos vuelvas a llamarnos "mis niños" y compórtate-dijo Butch con aire amenazante.

Después de que Butch dijera eso, todos quitaron el pie, y tan rápido como lo hicieron Mojo se puso una capa purpura, un casco que cubría gran parte de su cabeza y una cosa (?) que lo hacía ver más alto, rápidamente se levantó y cubrió parte de su cara con su capa mientras decía con aire amenazador:

-No soy un mono (mira fijamente a la escritora XD, bueno no la verdad no ._.) y tampoco su padre-de repente pone una cara triste y empieza a llorar cómicamente-pero por lo menos merezco ser tratado con respeto o ser su madre-dijo esto último haciendo un puchero.

-Entiende mono, eres el sirviente de esta casa y mientras nuestro padre este fuera nosotros somos los que mandamos-dijo Boomer mirando fijamente a Mojo y recordándole su puesto.

-Sí señor-dijo Mojo mientras hacía una reverencia y los miraba con cara retadora.

-Así me gusta-dijo Butch viéndolo como si fuera un ser inferior.

-Igual, Mojo busca información sobre las chicas que fuimos a ver esta noche-dijo Brick frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos al recordar el motivo de su enojo: esas estúpidas chicas.

Mojo por otro lado abrió la boca hasta más no poder ¿chi…chi…? ¿¡Chicas!?

-Mojo que esperas, no te quedes con la boca abierta todo el rato-dijo Bear fastidiado al recordarlas.

-Cl…cl…cla…claro señor-dijo Mojo retirándose.

-¿Qué hacemos Jefe?-preguntó Burnt dirigiéndose a Brick con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Brick respondió sonriendo igualmente y dijo:

-Bueno, este es el plan…

_Después de un rato de charlas y estrategias, nos encontramos con cinco chicas que estaban en puntos estratégicos del colegio._

Como acostumbran las chicas estaban en las puertas del colegio escondidas esperando a que todos se fueran a su casa o a alguna actividad para poder ir a su lugar secreto y que nadie las descubriera allí. Miyako como de costumbre estaba en el puesto cerca de la puerta lateral que daba a la salida y que estaba al lado de la cancha; estaba en una esquina del colegio viendo a los que entraban a la cancha o salían del lugar, acompañados de sus padres.

-_Hoy Princesa molesto mucho más que ayer ¡ya me tiene hart_a!-dijo una voz por el intercomunicador, que al parecer por el tono le pertenecía a Kaoru.

Miyako hizo una mueca de fastidio al recordar a Princesa esta mañana, realmente, había estado más insoportable de lo normal.

-Pero Kaoru…-empezó a decir Miyako hasta que sintió una persona hablándole.

-Oye, disculpa ¿sabes dónde está el gimnasio?-dijo un chico que llevaba una chaqueta negra con lentes negros, lo único que se podía apreciar de él era su cabello rubio con puntas negras y su tersa piel blanca.

Miyako pegó un salto hacia adelante y cayó de rodillas al piso; luego cortó la comunicación diciendo que tenía que lidiar con alguien; después de salir del shock inicial empezó a sobarse la pierna y a estudiar al chico quien la miraba burlón desde arriba.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Miyako sonando lo más fría que pudo.

-Nada, solo pensaba que es muy linda la posición en la que te encuentras-dijo el muchacho aún viéndola y soltando una pequeña risita.

Miyako se estudió, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza; su falda estaba mal puesta lo que hacía que se le vieran parte de los chores, la franela estaba desacomodada y tenía un botón fuera dejando a la vista su ombligo; rápidamente se paró y arregló para encarar al chico, mientras tanto este la veía divertido, después de arreglarse se preparó para botar al chico de la manera más cortante posible, pero este la dejó con la palabra en la boca al decir:

-Lo entiendo, que te hayas sorprendido por ver una estrella como yo-dijo él fingiendo falsa modestia.

-¿Eh?... ¿Estrella?-dijo Miyako atontada un momento por la repentina confusión.

-Sí, ¿no sabes quién soy?-preguntó el chico levantando una ceja y aún con esa mirada divertida.

-…no…-dijo Miyako con su típica pose inocente tratando de recordar de donde lo conocía, le parecía familiar.

El chico cayó al piso cómicamente y preguntó algo desesperado.

-¡¿No te sueno, RowdyRuff Boys Z, Boomer, nada?!-dijo Boomer sin poder creerse las palabras de la chica.

-Mmm…-dijo en respuesta Miyako, pero luego de pensarlo un poco exclamó-¡El de la banda de chicos malos!-dijo Miyako apuntándolo cómicamente.

-Exacto-dijo Boomer algo aliviado.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Miyako cortante de repente.

-Hey ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?-dijo impresionado Boomer.

-No me agradas-dijo Miyako enfrentándolo.

-Sí, claro todas las chicas desearían hablar conmigo aunque sea unos segundos, ¿Por qué tú no?-dijo Boomer impresionado, a él todas las chicas le parecían iguales.

A Miyako le molestó el comentario y lo apuntó con un dedo acusatorio mientras decía.

-Por esa misma personalidad que tú tienes, seguro piensas que todas las chicas caeremos a tus pies con tan solo ver tu cara ¿verdad?-dijo Miyako frunciendo el ceño mientras señalaba el pecho del chico.

Boomer lo pensó antes de responder; a él todas las chicas le parecían iguales, incluso con la que estaba hablando y la verdad tenía un muy mal concepto de ellas; pero sabía que seguramente está se estaría haciéndola molesta para interesarlo; "típico complot de mujeres" pensó Boomer para sí mientras debatía interiormente que contestar. Mientras tanto Miyako lo veía con el ceño fruncido por las divertidas expresiones del chico; si pudiera se reiría, pero no podía hacerlo o no podría deshacerse de él. Mientras tanto Boomer simplemente decidió que volvería a tomar su actitud amable, no quería un fan menos y además eso no era lo que había venido a averiguar. Boomer cambió su expresión y dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo haber hecho:

-Lo siento, la verdad es solo que buscaba a alguien, así que me podrías decir ¿Dónde está el gimnasio?-dijo Boomer dulcemente.

Miyako por otro lado le pareció esa sonrisa la más falsa del mundo así que dijo en tono cortante:

-No me cambies el tema, seguro piensas qué soy una chica fácil y que me estoy haciendo la difícil ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Miyako más brava que nunca, nada más hubo una vez en la que se enojo tanto y fue con un rumor que corrió Princesa en el colegio; esté chico ya la estaba superando con creses.

En cambio Boomer simplemente rodó los ojos, seguro se había puesto celosa porque había dicho que buscaba a alguien; realmente no entendía por qué decían que las mujeres eran un misterio.

-No, pero te digo, me agradas eres muy linda, pero y se te propongo un trato ¿perderías la oportunidad de ser mi novia, acaso?-dijo Boomer seductor, simplemente averiguaría lo que quería y luego la dejaría, ya no le importaba tanto lo que pensara ella, además sabía que ninguna fan se negaría a algo así; total, todas las mujeres eran iguales ¿no?

Pero está vez Boomer se equivocaba.

A Miyako no le gustó nada lo que dijo el chico y se revolvió incomoda aún con su semblante molesto.

-Pues sí la perdería, no tengo interés en salir con alguien tan corriente como tú-dijo Miyako con un frío que ni ella misma conocía.

Los dos se sorprendieron por esas palabras, Miyako por lo fría que había sido, ahora se sentía profundamente arrepentida por sus malas palabras; Boomer por el otro lado de las palabras de la chica y sin evitarlo se sintió un poco avergonzado por tener ese tipo de pensamientos cuando la chica le había mandado claramente el mensaje contrario.

Miyako notó que el chico bajaba lentamente la cabeza y tratando de corregir lo que había hecho se le acercó y le dijo en tono dulce:

-Tranquilo, no quise decirte esas feas palabras, es solo que realmente pensé que pensabas eso; pero veo que me equivoque lo siento por haber negado tu petición tan fríamente-dijo Miyako dulcemente.

Boomer la miró aún más sorprendido, antes la chica había sido extremadamente fría y ahora era súper dulce; no entendía nada, ¿no se suponía que debían de ser todas iguales? ¿Sí es así, por qué está no? Tan confundido estaba y lo único que quería era irse de allí; no se percató que la chica lo tenía tomado de la mano; debido al acto se sonrojó y preguntó.

-¿A…a…do… dónde vamos?-dijo Boomer nervioso por el repentino acercamiento; nunca antes se había sentido así de nervioso por una chica y eso le inquietaba.

-Al gimnasio ¿no querías ir para allá?-dijo Miyako inocentemente y a la vez dulce; la verdad se sentía demasiado culpable de haberlo tratado así.

Repentinamente y para la extrañeza de la chica, el chico se alejó rápidamente de ella nervioso y dijo muy sonrojado:

-¡Tran…tran…quila, NO tienes…por QUE lle…VARME…!-Boomer iba a continuar, hasta que Miyako se le acercó y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras-dijo Miyako inocentemente y con una sonrisa dulce aunque no se diera cuenta.

Al decir esto Boomer se puso más nervioso y sonrojado empezando a hacer movimientos torpes con los brazos y a hablar torpemente; Miyako ante esta reacción se empezó a reír suavemente involuntariamente haciendo que Boomer quedará más rojo. De repente Boomer paró de moverse y dijo mientras le veía los ojos con una mirada seria.

-¿Esos son lentes de contacto?-dijo Boomer señalando los ojos de Miyako.

En cambio está por su parte bajó la mirada apenada, y algo sonrojada porque la hubieran descubierto, luego dijo su mejor escusa:

-No me gustan mis ojos-se volteó y se sacó un lente de contacto, luego lo miró, tenía un ojo azul y otro verde.

Boomer inconscientemente puso su mano en su mejilla y dijo lo más dulce posible:

-Así eres hermosa-dijo Boomer sin pensar.

Miyako se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Por su parte Boomer se dio cuenta de lo que hizo "No, puedo ser pervertido con cualquier chica pero no con ella" pensó y se extraño por sus pensamientos.

De repente Boomer quitó la mano de la mejilla de Burbuja y se separó demasiado sonrojado; luego desapareció en una explosión de humo y en su lugar nada más quedó el humo con la forma de Boomer (como cuando en las caricaturas corren muy rápido)

-¡¿Te inscribirás en la escuela?!-preguntó Miyako por inercia sin esperar respuesta aunque eso fue lo que obtuvo.

-¡Sí!-respondió Boomer desde lejos.

Sin poder evitarlo Miyako dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se fue a reunir con sus hermanas.

_Ahora nos encontramos otra vez en la casa de los RowdyRuff Boys Z, en el comienzo de la noche._

Los chicos se habían reunido en la sala para ver sus progresos al ir a la supuesta escuela que iban esas chicas; todos fueron en diferentes momentos del día a conseguir información y si pueden verlas en persona. Brick estaba en el medio de la sala con papel y lápiz, Butch estaba desparramado en el sofá jugando con una pelotica de goma, Bear estaba viendo unas notas con cara de confusión, Burnt estaba poniendo una cascara de banana en un lugar estratégico para una broma y Boomer estaba medio ido tirado en el suelo viendo el suelo pensando en esa chica del colegio.

-Bueno, la verdad no encontré nada y ¿ustedes?-dijo finalmente Brick.

-Vacío-dijo Butch.

-Nop-dijo Bear.

-Nada-dijo Burnt concentrado aún en el punto en donde debía estar la banana.

Todos miraron a Boomer expectantes pues no había dicho nada y pensaban que quizás descubrió algo; se cansaron de esperar y Brick fue el primero en explotar al gritar:

-¡Boomer despierta, te estoy preguntando si descubriste algo!-dijo Brick con la cara roja de la ira y arrojando el lápiz al piso.

-Oye, sabes Brick-dijo Boomer como si no hubiera escuchado nada-es posible que las chicas estén disfrazadas de personas comunes-dijo Boomer aún mirando el piso.

-Tomaré eso como un no-dijo Brick cerrando los ojos y riéndose el solo-y quizás pero lo dudo, tendrán clases extras o algo-dijo Brick mientras se acercaba a Boomer, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le pegó con el papel en la cabeza-pero recuerda concentrarte hoy, tenemos concierto-dijo Brick algo molesto porque Boomer se quedará así como una estatua.

-Hoy no tenemos concierto Brick-dijo Bear algo contrariado.

-Oh, claro que sí-dijo Brick con una sonrisa maliciosa y planeando algo en su oscura mente.

Boomer no les prestaba atención, simplemente seguía pensando en la chica de ojos azules.

_Una hora después en el back stage nos encontramos con unas chicas preparándose para su gran concierto._

-Vamos chicas ya es la hora-decía una apurada Blossom.

-Pero estoy algo nerviosa-dijo Bell mirando a los lados y encogiéndose.

-Pero si lo has hecho antes-dijo Blossom reclamándole.

-Sí pero…-iba a decir Bell cuando una voz la interrumpe.

Las chicas se miraron un momento cuando escucharon unas voces cantar una canción que no era la suya y la música sonando; entre todas miraron al escenario para encontrarse a cinco chicos cantando una canción y entreteniendo al público, mientras este gritaba como una jauría de animales.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas.

-¿Quién los invitó?-preguntó Buttercup alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso quisiera saber yo-contestó Blossom.

De repente a las chicas se les acerca un hombrecito enclenque y les dice:

-Chicas, lo sentimos pero esos chicos lograron meterse al escenario y ahora están cantando, enseguida llamaremos a la seguridad…

-No-interrumpió Bunny-el público lo disfruta; si sacas a los chicos, nos dejaran una mala imagen-dedujo Bunny.

-Aún así-dijo Blossom cuando el hombrecito iba a hablar-conozco esta banda y es muy famosa, seguro la multitud querrá otra canción y eso nos quitará mucho protagonismo-dijo Blossom, luego se puso a pensar y se le ilumino la mirada-¡Bell!

-Sí-dijo Bell aún un poco pasmada por que la llamarán así.

-¿Cuál es la canción qué crees que combinaría con esta?-dijo Blossom sonriendo.

A Bell se le abrió la boca porque ya empezaba a captar la indirecta, luego las demás también porque la captaron también.

-Es "Batalla de amor"-dijo Bell un poco pasmada.

-Blossom, ¿no pensaras unir las dos canciones en una o sí?-dijo medio asustada Bubbles, porque eso era muy difícil.

-Sí, cambien las cosas, Bubbles busca ropa parecida a la de los chicos para combinar, Buttercup piensa que improvisaciones hacer al bailar; Bell ve con el Dj y avísale que en el momento que creas que sea mejor para nosotras cantar cambien la canción y Bunny ve a ver qué puedes hacer con los efectos especiales y avísale al encargado; solo les diré que cuando ellos canten algo busquen la mejor frase de la canción para que parezca una conversación y sigan cantando.

Las chicas hicieron lo que les dijo Blossom y en cinco segundos ya estaban de vuelta.

-Bueno, este es el plan…-empezó Buttercup.

_Mientras tanto en el escenario con los chicos._

Los chicos estaban cantando, al parecer no les pasaría nada ya que iban por la segunda estrofa, o eso pensaban, se veía que esas chicas realmente pensaban en el público; Brick llevaba su gorra, una chaqueta de cuero negra que lo cubría el torso, unos jeans rasgados grises y unos tenis negros; Butch llevaba una franela que marcaba sus bien formados cuadritos; unos jeans con hoyos en la rodillas y unos tenis verde oscuro; Boomer llevaba una chaqueta de cuero pequeña que no cubría nada, una camisa azul, unos jeans negros y unos tenis azules; Burnt llevaba una chaqueta de cuero gris abierta, una franela color purpura, unos jeans negros y unos tenis morados y Bear llevaba una camisa blanca, unos jeans color negros y unos tenis con púas blancos.

Iban terminando el coro y empezando la tercera estrofa cuando unas voces los interrumpieron.

Chicos

Bad Guy

You want a bad guy…

Iban a empezar con la estrofa cuando se escucharon las voces de unas chicas de atrás, los chicos se voltearon y se encontraron con esas chicas que los habían superado; cada una llevaba un vestido de su respectivo color, con adornos como púas, chaquetas de cuero, calaveras, cinturones, pulseras y collares en negro. De repente sonó otra música y las chicas empezaron a cantar.

Chicas

I don't want that

Make a good chose

Because this can be

Your big mistake

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente, y se detuvieron a la altura de los chicos y empezaron a rodearlos mientras jugaban con su cabello, en eso ellos volvieron a la realidad y reafirmando su tono empezaron a cantar.

Chicos

I am the person that you want

And you can change that

Because is your destiny

From the day we met

Chicas

But you can say anything

I am sick of you

Get this declaration of war

A little war of love

Los chicos bailaban con las chicas sin darse cuenta, con los movimientos de estas, que bailaban cerca o alrededor de ellos y estos que intentaban seguirlas o atraparlas para evitar que canten y todo pareciera improvisado. Brick se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e iba a tomar el control poniéndose como cantante principal y no dejando más solución que seguirlo cuando Blossom se dio cuenta y le quitó el micrófono para seguir cantando.

Blossom

Get out your weapons

Give me your best shout

I am sure that you

Can't give me in my heart

Brick lo notó tarde, pero cuando ella iba a seguir se puso muy cerca de su cara y el micrófono, ella se puso nerviosa y no cantó y él aprovecho para cantar.

Brick

I am the bad guy

You going to fall for me

Is to easy to take your love

Don't be a bad girl

En eso Blossom le quita el micrófono y se va yendo a bailar, haciendo que Brick baile también al intentar quitarle el micrófono, como los demás hacían; en eso Boomer se aleja de Bubbles y empieza a cantar.

Boomer

But don't confuse that

I love you all the time

But you put it hard

And what I can do

If I don't get your love

De repente Bubbles le quita el micrófono a Boomer y empieza a rodearlo para al final poner su cabeza en su hombro y cantar.

Bubbles

Let me say you this

You are too confuse

If I say that I love you

Where I send my pride?

Cuando el público veía a Bubbles dejar de cantar, Butch aprovecho la momentánea distracción de Buttercup para quitarle el micrófono y empezar a cantar su parte.

Butch

I am to you

Nothing you say

Show that you love me

With desperation

Buttercup se acercó a la cara de Butch quedando frente a frente y agarró el micrófono con una mano mientras empezaba a cantar aunque Butch aún tuviera el micrófono.

Buttercup

You believe everything

But that can be good

Because I can say you

I love you, every time I want

Buttercup termino de cantar aún con el micrófono en las manos de Butch, esté no pareció querer hacer nada para alejarse, así que ella empezó a bailar haciéndolo bailar a él también. Por otro lado su hermanita Bunny no lograba agarrar el micrófono y ya había visto las intenciones del chico al cantar, así que en vez del micrófono agarró la mano que no tenía nada para rodearla a ella de un brazo y luego poder agarrar el micrófono al fin.

Bunny

But that is a Little weird

I said with not feeling

Or that is that you thing

I only want to say

That you are too wrong

El chico se dio cuenta tarde y envolvió a Bunny más con su brazo para poder quitarle el micrófono; Bunny solo le sonrió cosa que le pareció extraño, así que nada más empezó a cantar.

Burnt

You still don't remember

That I am a bad guy

You can't be so hard

If I pull all my heart

Bunny vio que iba a seguir cantando, así que cuando se distrajo le quito el micrófono y empezó a bailar. En cambio la situación con Bell no era tan amigable, bailaban y todo pero ella lo miraba desilusionada, ya que antes él era uno de sus ídolos; en cambio él la miraba retadoramente; como ella no se esforzó dejó que el cantará primero.

Bear

But still don't work

What I have to say

If the only thing I want

Is your beautiful heart

Bear tenía intenciones de cantar y Bell lo notó así que su desilusión creció a rabia y luego le quitó el micrófono al tomar aire y empezó a cantar.

Bell

I can't lose like that

Remember that is a fight

A fight of love

So prepare your heart

Las chicas dejaron que los chicos cantaran la última parte.

Chicos

Bad guy

You want a bad guy

If I don't get your heart

I don't know what I will do

Luego las chicas señalaron al público a la vez que repetían la última parte tres veces y terminaba la canción. Las chicas salieron del escenario con una sonrisa victoriosa y los chicos con cara de pocos amigos, en el back stage los chicos se iban yendo hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué hicieron esto?-preguntó Blossom fríamente.

El del medio, el pelirrojo se volteó para enfrentarla y los demás hicieron lo mismo para enfrentar su contraparte; en ese momento en que las miradas de Boomer y Bubbles se cruzaron ella lo reconoció (tardó mucho) y se quedó allí pasmada sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Los chicos se volvieron a voltear y levantaron los hombros diciendo con eso que no sabían; luego se fueron caminando en cámara lenta, se veían muy cool así hasta que…

-Casi se me olvida-exclamó enfadad Buttercup-¡Seguridad!

Allí fue donde se arruino la fabulosa salida de los chicos que fueron sacados a patadas del lugar con risas por parte de las chicas. En ese momento llegó el Profesor y Ken.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó el Profesor.

Las chicas se miraron una sola vez, solo para verificar que pensaran en lo mismo.

-Todo está bien-dijo Bubbles.

¿¡Enserio!? Todo está ¿bien?

¿Les gustó? Díganme que sí.

Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan y continúan leyendo mis historias y si les gusta esta pueden leer mis otras historias ;)

Y si pueden déjenme rewiews.

En el próximo capítulo los chicos entrarán al colegio y quizás se encuentren una pequeña sorpresa.

Gracias y ¡Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentarios abajo. Sin más la historia:**

**Disclaimer: Ni las Ppgz, ni los Rrbz y ni las Ppgz (PowerPunk Girls Z) me pertenecen.**

El día no estuvo tan ¿mal?

Pov escritora

Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Yubi y Nazo se encontraban en la escuela en este momento, estaban como siempre hablando en los pasillos con sus identidades secretas de común colegiala y nadie se les acercaba, Momoko estaba cerrando su casillero mientras decía algo, Miyako estaba consintiendo su muñeco mientras muchos la miraban, Kaoru estaba recostada en unos casilleros con las manos en los bolsillos, Yubi miraba a la gente buscando a su próxima víctima y Nazo estaba con cara de corderito pidiéndole algo a Miyako que de seguro no la escuchaba, faltaban solo unos minutos para entrar a clase cuando una chica gritó:

-¡Unos famosos están aquí-las chicas se alarmaron cuando escucharon la palabra famosos pero se tranquilizaron al saber que no hablaban de ellas-en el estacionamiento, vamos!

Todo el mundo se dirigió al estacionamiento y las chicas también ¿quiénes eran esos supuestos famosos del que todo el mundo hablaba? Y más importante ¿Qué hacían aquí? Esa última pregunta solo las hermanas se hicieron.

Todo el mundo estaba amontonado en una cinta de contención que había allí para evitar que pasaran, las chicas lograron hacerse espacio en ese mar de gente y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver quiénes eran los famosos, habían cinco chicos saliendo de un carro, no se les veía la cara pero las chicas reconocerían esos chicos en cualquier parte desde ayer, eran Los RowdyRuff Boys Z, ¡la banda que ayer se había metido en su concierto!

-Mierda-susurró Kaoru por lo bajo esperando que nadie la oyera.

-¡Kaoru, LENGUAJE!-la reprendió Momoko.

Kaoru simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Kaoru-dijo Momoko tétricamente mientras un aura oscura se formaba alrededor de ella y sus cabellos se elevaban.

-Está bien, lo siento, ¿ya?-preguntó Kaoru rodando los ojos.

-Si-dijo Momoko sonriendo.

Kaoru simplemente rodó los ojos y sonrió para sí, Momoko podía ser así de bipolar a veces.

-Chicas-llamó Nazo.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Momoko volviendo a su papel de hermana mayor.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Nazo dejando ver un poco de miedo.

Antes de que Momoko pudiera continuar se interpuso Yubi y dijo firmemente:

-Nada, no haremos absolutamente nada-las tres la miraron raro a lo que ella continuó-no sabemos porque están aquí ni sabemos que están aquí por algo como arruinar nuestra carrera...

-Como si no lo estuvieran-dijo Kaoru abochornada.

-No importa, el punto es que ellos no saben quiénes somos nosotras, tenemos que seguir actuando como lo haríamos normalmente y ya, además…

-No-interrumpió Nazo-Aprovecharemos esto y nos vengaremos-y después se empezó a reír sola lo que pretendía ser una risa malvada aunque realmente sonó como una risa histérica.

-Nazo-dijo Momoko con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza al igual que las demás.

-Pero tiene razón-dijo Kaoru haciendo una pose heroica.

-Bueno-empezó Yubi mientras se iba yendo de allí-¡se los digo, ellos no son nada, son solo simple personas, trátenlas normal y ya, total ni que importaran tanto, son solo unos simples adolescentes!-gritó Yubi pretendiendo que nada más la escucharan sus hermanas pero también la escucharon todas las personas que estaban allí, incluidas las fans de los Rrbz

Momoko se golpeó la frente con la mano al igual que Kaoru mientras que Nazo solo miraba a Yubi con lástima mientras esta la miraba sin entender nada, hasta que sintió el aura oscura que irradiaba del club de fans de los RowdyRuff Boys Z y el frío acero de un tubo.

-¡SALVENMEEEEEEEEE!-gritó Yubi mientras huía de la horda de fans que la perseguían con tubos, raquetas de tenis, bates de beisbol, etc. (Así de peligrosas pueden ser las fans si insultan a sus ídolos, se los advierto u. u)

Mientras Yubi huía de la horda de fans que era casi toda la escuela, sus hermanas que no habían movido ni un dedo para ayudarla (¡Qué malas!) y que eran las únicas que aún seguían allí se dedicaron a mirar a los chicos excepto Momoko que preocupada le preguntó a Miyako:

-¿Pasa algo? No has hablado desde que los vimos.

Las demás al escuchar esto la miraron preocupadas; por otro lado Miyako no había oído la pregunta y seguía mirando a los chicos y no a todos, si no a uno en especial, a Boomer; realmente ahora no sabía que sentir respecto a su presencia y mucho menos que hacer, pero no quería tratarlo mal porque ayer había sentido que por fin tenía un amigo que no fueran sus hermanas y no quería perderlo, por otro lado era el mismo chico que ayer se había metido en su concierto con claras intensiones de arruinarlo y mientras se debatía mentalmente por ello sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella y Boomer, él levantó una mano queriéndola saludar pero ella no hizo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando como la estrella que es y debatiéndose mentalmente hasta que. . .

-¿Miyako?-preguntó Momoko preocupada por no haber recibido respuesta.

Eso hizo que Miyako volviera a la realidad y mirara a sus hermanas quienes tenían una cara preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó dulcemente mientras sonreía.

-No has hablado desde que estamos acá-dijo Nazo preocupada.

-Lo siento, no presté mucha atención ¿De qué estaban hablando?-se excusó Miyako aún con su faceta dulce, no quería preocuparlas.

-Bueno, estábamos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer respecto a los chicos. . .-empezó Kaoru siendo interrumpida por Nazo.

-Lo que será vengarnos, acercándonos a ellos, descubriendo porque hacen esto y haciéndonos sus amigas y al final sin que se lo esperen, les daremos en su punto débil-dijo Nazo con los ojos en llamas.

A todas, excepto Miyako se les apareció una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza, por otro lado a Miyako se le iluminó la mirada ¡Eso era justamente lo que haría! (exceptuando lo de darles en su punto débil)

-Nazo, esto lo dices solo por ese tal Bear, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Momoko con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

De repente a Nazo ante la mención de este nombre simplemente empezó a llorar cómicamente mientras decía haciendo un puchero:

-Pero Momoko, él era mi ídolo, por ser como él me dejé mi cabello de este color en vez de teñírmelo de negro como siempre quise, por querer ser como él me convertí en estrella y ahora que me doy cuenta de que realmente es un patán-de repente dejó de llorar y un aura oscura empezó a rodearla mientras su cabellos se elevaban-lo único que quiero ahora es vengarme-dijo y empezó a reírse como antes.

-La venganza no lleva a nada-dijo Momoko.

-Cierto-empezó Kaoru-no serviría de nada, además el no sabía que estaría decepcionando a una fan suya, pero. . .-en ese punto Nazo la vio esperanzada, Momoko levantó una ceja y Miyako simplemente miró a Kaoru y a Nazo-es verdad que se merecen un poco de su propia medicina por haber hecho eso, una pequeña venganza no estaría mal-opinó Kaoru mientras hacía un asentimiento de hombros y le restaba importancia.

-¡Gracias hermana! ¡Acompáñame a planear la venganza!-gritó Nazo con estrellas en los ojos mientras se llevaba a Kaoru a la fuerza y corría súper rápido, Momoko y Miyako simplemente las vieron alejarse y las dieron como un caso perdido.

-Bueno, vamos también-dijo Momoko mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?-preguntó inocentemente Miyako.

-Bueno, está vacío-empezó Momoko mientras miraba alrededor-y faltan solo unos minutos para la clase, así que ¿Vamos?

-Está bien Momoko One-chan-respondió dulcemente Miyako.

Las chicas se fueron y aunque no lo supieran los chicos soltaron aire al ellas irse.

-Pensé que nunca se irían-opinó Burnt.

-Estaban admirando mi belleza-presumió Butch.

-Bueno, igual-dijo Brick-Empecemos con lo que haremos hoy, este es el plan. . .

_Después en la clase._

Las chicas estaban sentadas en sus respectivos puestos, pero no estaban hablando con los demás como acostumbraban, hoy en el colegio se había expandido el rumor de que Los RowdyRuff Boys Z estaban en la escuela, Kaoru estaba que se jalaba los cabellos con tantas veces que habían sacado a los chicos como tema de conversación, aunque las demás habían tenido mejor suerte y no habían hablado de ellos en todo el día.

En la clase se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y se vio como la profesora entraba al salón, era una azabache con ojos azules, se llamaba Keane y era la maestra favorita de todos.

-Bueno, alumnos hoy tenemos cinco nuevos estudiantes por favor denle una cálida bienvenida.

En el salón entraron cinco chicos muy apuestos, a todas las chicas del salón, excepto a cinco, se le aparecieron corazoncitos en los ojos a la vez que sacaban carteles de corazones y mensajes como: ¡Cásate conmigo! O ¡Soy tu mayor fan! (ni idea de donde los sacaron) mientras que los chicos tenían sus ojos en llamas de los celos.

-Bueno, ya, ya, por favor podrían presentarse y decir dos características de ustedes.

El de en medio sonrió y se paró en frente mientras levantaba la vista y decía orgulloso con una sonrisa pícara hacia los chicos:

-Soy Brick y soy el chico más inteligente del mundo-hubieron suspiros de parte de las chicas y algunas sacaron carteles de "te amo Brick" o "Eres mi ídolo favorito"

-Soy Butch y soy el chico más fuerte del mundo-los chicos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño y a las chicas se les iluminaron los ojos mientras sacaban carteles con los mismos mensajes de Brick, solo que hacia Butch.

-Soy Boomer, espero que nos llevemos bien, si dijera algo de mi es que soy muy dulce-dijo el no prestándole atención a las reacciones de los demás y buscando a alguien en particular cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de esa persona (ya saben quién es) ella sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el soltara un suspiro de alivio.

-Soy Burnt, y se los advierto, cualquiera de aquí puede ser mi próxima víctima, se los advierto chicas-otra vez se repitieron las reacciones de las chicas.

-Soy Bear, pero saben-empezó a hablar como un niño a ese punto-no podría describirme a mí mismo, aunque muchos dicen que soy muy infantil-hizo un puchero en la última parte, las chicas empezaron a consolarlo mientras que le decían que era genial como era.

-Y también somos la banda más prestigiosa del mundo-informó Brick.

-Nosotros somos los RowdyRuff Boys Z-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que ocurría la misma reacción que cuando entraron.

-¿Los Toddy Rudy Boys Z? ¡Qué lindo nombre!-exclamó la maestra Keane muy alegre.

Todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, ¡como se pudo haber confundido así! Todos tenían una gotita tipo anime detrás de la cabeza y miraban a la maestra Keane con cara de no creérselo, hasta habían algunas que estaban desmayadas, en cambio los chicos seguían estáticos en su lugar mirando a las maestras sin poder creérselo, así estaban todos hasta que se escuchó una risa en el lugar y esa risa provenía del puesto de al lado de la ventana, las chicas giraron la cabeza dispuestas a matar a cualquiera que se hubiera reído, aunque al ver de quien se trataba prefirieron volver a mirar al frente. Aunque hubo algunas que se quedaron mirando.

-¿Pasa algo Kaoru?-preguntó con genuina curiosidad la maestra.

Kaoru dejó de reír y aún con una risita en su cara dijo:

-No, no pasa nada, profe, es solo que es muy gracioso-y volvió a reírse a lo que la maestra la miró sin entender.

-La humillación que recibieron puede resultar muy graciosa-dijo Momoko en voz baja, pero aún así se escuchó en todo el salón.

-Con que no es una banda tan prestigiosa, eh-dijo Nazo burlándose con pose desinteresada.

-Lástima que la broma no la hice yo-dijo Yubi pensando en voz alta, aunque después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo al encontrarse con miradas asesinas de parte de sus fans.

Miyako se dio cuenta de que la maestra no entendía y le explicó en tono amable:

-Profe, son los RowdyRuff Boys Z-la maestra hizo un gesto de asentimiento al fin entendiendo y Boomer empezó a llorar cómicamente de la felicidad de que Miyako lo hubiera defendido, a lo que Miyako se dio cuenta y río en voz bajita.

Después de las presentaciones, siguieron con la clase normal, los RowdyRuff Boys Z se sentaron detrás de su contraparte y decidieron mirar a todas las chicas a ver si veían a las chicas por las cuales habían venido a esta escuela sin darse cuenta que precisamente esas chicas estaban sentadas delante de ellos. La clase fue un verdadero infierno para los chicos ¿Quién rayos se inscribiría en una escuela? Aunque claro ellos nunca habían estado en una escuela así que estaban bastante atrasados con lo que la Maestra explicaba, todos excepto Brick quien simplemente se hizo el bobo porque estaba buscando a la pelirroja esa; horas más tarde para el alivio de todos sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida y para la mayoría la entrada a sus actividades pero antes de que se fueran la maestra les pidió a las chicas y a los chicos que se quedaran con ella un momento.

-Chicos, ustedes están muy atrasados y ni siquiera conocen las instalaciones, así que chicas por favor les suplico que les enseñen las instalaciones y que les ayuden a ponerse al día, por favor-les pidió la maestra.

Momoko miró desconfiada a Brick se suponía que era el más inteligente, esté nada más le devolvió la mirada tentador; Miyako y Boomer simplemente se sonrieron mutuamente, Boomer un poco sonrojado; Kaoru miró a Butch de mala manera ¡¿POR QUÉ INSISTÍAN TANTO EN MENCIONARLO?! Por el contrario este simplemente le sonrió de manera pícara; Yubi y Burnt se miraron planeando su broma hacia su compañero y Nazo miró con odio profundo a Bear mientras esté le dirigía una mirada de cachorrito asustado. Al final de un largo rato las chicas suspiraron resignadas y aceptaron.

Al salir de clase los chicos se separaron totalmente de ellas y se perdieron en algún lugar, mientras tanto las chicas lo buscaban con la mirada.

-¿Dónde rayos se metieron?-preguntó molesta Kaoru.

-Ni idea-le contestó Nazo mirando alrededor.

-Allí-señaló Yubi hacia cinco chicos.

Los chicos estaban caminando como si fueran reyes entre las personas que caminaban en el pasillo apuradas, y quien no pensaría eso ya que la gente les dejaba un pasillo libre para caminar. Las chicas intentaron seguirlos pero en pocos minutos lo volvieron a perder de vista, mientras tanto con ellos, estos estaban caminando hacía cinco chicas que estaban paradas en el medio del pasillo, estaban seguros de que eran las cinco chicas que vieron en el concierto, las tales PowerPuff Girls Z, pero al poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ellas molestos y con intenciones de vengarse, estas se voltearon rebelando otras chicas y gritaron:

-¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue el grito de los chicos al correr por sus vidas huyendo de las locas fans que los perseguían.

Los chicos dejaron una estela de humo al correr y pasaron por delante de las chicas quienes los vieron sorprendidas, detrás de estos iban un montón de de fans corriendo como una manada de leones detrás de su presa (pobrecitos u. u)

-Seguro se encontraron con Berserk, Brat, Brute, Bat y Bad-opinó Momoko.

-Y luego dices que no estaban detrás de nosotras-resopló Kaoru.

Yubi simplemente frunció el ceño en respuesta.

Berserk, Brat, Brute, Bat y Bad eran la copia exacta de las chicas, cuando las chicas salieron por primera vez como cantantes ellas se habían puesto igual y habían montado una banda al igual que ellas, habían intentado superarlas y difamarlas a través de rumores falsos pero tan rápido como empezó las chicas las detuvieron, quizás por su increíble parecido al estas copiarse los chicos las habían confundido.

Después de un rato donde casi todo el alumnado se había ido del colegio y los únicos que quedaban eran Los RowdyRuff Boys Z huyendo de sus locas fans mientras gritaban como niñas y las chicas mirándolos mientras tomaban fotos y se reían de ellos. Después de que pasaran como cinco minutos y que las chicas dejaran de reírse, estas decidieron ayudarlos, claro si eso se podía llamar "ayudar" porque la verdad lo único que hicieron fue empeorar la situación, Momoko le hizo una zancadilla a Brick, Kaoru pateó a Butch, Miyako jaló a Boomer, Yubi puso una cascara de banana en el piso en el lugar exacto en el que Burnt iba a pisar y Nazo simplemente empujó a Bear, lo que izo que los cinco se cayeran al piso y por lo tanto que sus fans los aplastaran al correr encima de ellos.

-Mmm…creo que quizás fuimos muy malas-dijo Momoko al ver como quedaron los chicos.

Los cinco estaban tirados en el piso con marca de pisadas en todo su cuerpo, como si fueran una alfombra (XD)

-Deberíamos ayudarlos-dijo Miyako para que sus hermanas lo ayudaran.

-Cierto, nos lo pusieron a nuestro cargo, si los ven así será nuestra culpa-apoyo Yubi.

-Pero entonces no podemos ir a nuestro lugar secreto a cantar-se lamentó Kaoru ganándose miradas desaprobatorias se parte de todas.

-¡No importa!-gritó infantilmente Nazo-así será más fácil descubrir su punto débil-dijo con los ojos en llamas volviendo a causar gotas tipo anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Entonces tenemos que cuidarlos ¿ok?-preguntó Momoko mientras se iba a la biblioteca a esperar que Brick despertara.

-Ok-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y cada quien se llevó su contraparte a un lugar para esperar a que se despertara.

Pov Momoko

En estos momentos me encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro con mi peor enemigo al lado mío; antes no le había dado tanta importancia frente a mis hermanas pero esto era cierto, ¡¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre ir a nuestro concierto e intentar arruinarlo?! Y más importante ¿Por qué lo harían?

Interrumpí mis pensamientos al ver que el chico se movía intentando despertar, dejé mi libro al lado y lo miré expectante a que despertara: mala idea.

-Mmm…ma…mamá-murmuró entre sueños, me acerque para ver que decía: mala idea.

De un momento a otro el chico movió su mano y la puso en mi pecho, más precisamente, en mi bubi y el tarado la apretó; fue tan rápido su movimiento que nada más me dio tiempo de hacer una cosa:

-¡KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-¡¿Cómo ese bastardo se atreve a tocarme?! Del susto me caí del sofá en el que estaba y caí de culo al piso.

Pero aún así él muy idiota seguía dormido o ¿inconsciente? Lo que sea no me importaba; ¡ESTABA FURIOSA! ¿CÓMO RAYOS SE ATREVÉ A TOCARME? Lentamente me fui acercando a él con un aura oscura y le di una patada que lo tiró del sofá en él que estaba sentado, y aún así el muy estúpido no se despertó, eso me enojo mucho más y me acerqué dispuesta a volver a patearlo, hasta que lo oí murmurar, se veía asustado, debía de estar teniendo una pesadilla… ¡No! Espera Momoko ¿Te estás compadeciendo de ese chico? No, eso jamás; me acerque y escuche con más atención lo que decía a ver si me daba alguna pista para poder enfrentarme a él, lo de la venganza no empezaba a sonar tan mal.

-Ma…mamá…papá…n…no…le hagas…daño-¿Daño? ¿De qué está hablando?- Mamá…mamá… ¡Mamá!-¡No! Espera ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-Ma…mamá….perra…-dijo al final.

Me alejé de él para ver si me lo había dicho a mí, pero no, seguía dormido, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Me quedé viéndolo allí medio pasmada ¿Qué…que le habrá…pasado?

De repente el chico empezó a oler algo, lo sé porque vi su nariz moverse, se empezó a arrastrar hasta llegar a mi cartera…espera… ¿mi cartera? ¡¿Qué rayos…?! En su mano estaba mi chocolate para después ¡El muy idiota! ¡Eso es mío!

-¡HEY! ¡ESO ES MÍO!-agarré el chocolate del otro lado y empecé a jalarlo haciendo que él se despertara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?-pero enseguida me vio a mí jalando el chocolate siguió jalándolo.

-ESO ES MÍO-grité y seguí jalándolo.

-Pues lástima, ahora es mío, además te estoy haciendo un favor así no engordas tanto-el chico jaló mi chocolate y a mí con él haciendo que aterrizará a su lado y luego… ¡SE COMIÓ MI CHOCOLATE!

-¡HEY ESO ES MÍO!-le grité intentando quitárselo.

-¿Eres la chica que me pusieron cómo guía verdad? Bueno, no importa, mejor dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-me interrogó el muy bastardo mientras se comía mi chocolate y yo intentaba quitárselo sin éxito.

-TE CAÍSTE INCONSCIENTE DESPUÉS DE QUE TUS FANS TE PISARAN Y AHORA DEVUELVEME ESO-grité intentando sin éxito quitarle el chocolate.

-Hum-murmuró el chico mientras se acababa mi chocolate.

-T…te…te lo…comiste-dije devastada.

-Oye ¿Estás al lado de una súper estrella y lo único que te interesa es tu chocolate?-preguntó el chico incrédulo.

Levante mi cabeza con mis ojos en llamas.

-¡TÚ! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A COMERTE MI CHOCOLATE? ERA MÍO-grité mientras le estiraba los cachetes.

Él simplemente intentaba defenderse inútilmente mientras yo le jalaba los cachetes.

-Ya, ya, ya…TRANQUILÍZATE HISTERICA-gritó mientras quitaba mis manos de sus cachetes-ERA UN SIMPLE CHOCOLATE.

-¿S…sim…ple?-¿Un simple chocolate? ¡NINGÚN DULCE EN EL MUNDO ES SIMPLE!-MUERE-grité mientras me lanzaba a él.

Caímos al suelo y empezamos a rodar mientras yo intentaba inútilmente pegarle, pero el muy idiota lo esquivaba todo, a cierto punto el agarró mis brazos y gritó:

-CALMATE.

-NUNCA HASTA QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI CHOCOLATE-grité intentando pegarle pero de nuevo me detuvo.

-¡¿Te calmarías si te compro un chocolate?!-eso hizo que parara, no lo había pensado de esa forma.

-¿Cuántos?-pregunté escéptica mientras me paraba.

Él simplemente rodó los ojos y con la mano me señaló el número dos.

-Cinco-contradije.

Él muy idiota simplemente suspiró y asintió.

-Cinco serán-dije sonriente.

-Mañana-dijo él muy idiota…espera… ¿mañana? M...mi…chocolate… ¿mañana?

-OYE, ME LA DEBES-le grité mientras lo veía yéndose.

-Claro-se volteó un momento con una cara seductora-histérica.

Puse cara de pocos amigos y él se largo corriendo, me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que ya la bibliotecaria se había ido por lo que no nos regañaron por andar gritando agarre mis cosas y me fui un poco feliz ¡Mañana me iban a comprar cinco chocolates!

El día no estuvo tan ¿mal?

**Yeiy! Volví después de cómo tres mil años de espera **** LO SIENTO MUCHO POR HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO ES QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN NO ME LLEGABA, REALMENTE LO SIENTO (ya entendimos ¬¬) Cállate conciencia! (No) ¬¬ Bueno dejando a mi conciencia de lado (oye!) ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿No entendieron? ¿Los dejé con la curiosidad? ¿Están bravas porque creen que le hice algo muy malo a Brick? O ¿Por qué simplemente se los dediqué a los rojitos? Díganme lo que piensan! O me veré obligada a leerles la mente! (¬¬ ni que supieras) ¿Verdad? ;-; qué lástima que no sé!**

**Bueno, diré lo de siempre (aunque lo diga siempre no significa que no lo sienta) GRACIAS! A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUEN SIGIENDO (¬¬ no grites y habla bien) u. u ok. Gracias a todas las personas que me siguen, leen mis historias, me dejen rewiews y me ponen en favoritos! Gracias (GRACIAS! ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!) ¬¬ y ahora quién es la que grita? (u. u)**

**Bueno, nos leemos! Y si es la primera vez que leen esta historia y les gustó los invitó a leer mis otras historias (¬¬ sonaste a anuncio publicitario) ¬¬ Nunca te callas? (XP No)**

**XD XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentarios abajo, (Vaya se nota que te gusta hablar tanto) Cállate conciencia! XP**

**Disclaimer: Ni los Rrbz, Ppgz, Ppgz (PowerPuff Girls Z y PowerPunk Girls Z respectivamente) me pertenecen. (;-; Que triste mi suerte);-; y la mía.**

Uno mal y otro ¿bien?

Pov Kaoru

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Realmente le preguntaba a Dios ¿¡Por qué rayos la maestra las mandaba justamente a ellas a cuidar a esos estúpidos engreídos que habían interrumpido su concierto!? Es decir, ¿No podía ponerle a alguien mejor que cuidar? ¿Un mono de circo? ¿Un burro con complejo de Princesa? La verdad cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor, CUALQUIERA y lo peor era que eso no era todo, realmente no se acordaba cuando había aceptado ayudar a su hermanita con el plan que tenía de vengarse de los chicos ¿¡Por qué lo había hecho!? Ahora Nazo se pasaba de vez en cuando a las gradas donde llevaba sentada desde hace horas para planear su venganza con ella mientras los dos chicos dormían ¿O estaban inconscientes? Daba igual, lo que realmente importaba era que mientras los chicos estaban tirados en las gradas Nazo intentaba convencerme de ayudarla con su plan o me contaba sus ideas tontas de cómo vengarse, lo peor de eso, es que siempre tenía razón, suspiré cansada, por lo menos ya se había ido hace media hora y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de las futbolistas jugando, preferiría estar en la cancha a esperar que ese bastardo que estaba al lado mío se despertara, pues mi deseo se cumplió, porque una futbolista que no estaba jugando nada mal se me acercó y dijo:

-Kaoru, ¿Quieres jugar? Sé que quizás te interrumpo en tu momento con-hizo una seña pícara hacia Butch, yo simplemente rodé los ojos y ella continuó-pero ¿Podrías jugar con nosotras un jueguito?

Sonreí como si hubiera estado encerrada y me ofrecieran liberarme con la "condición" de que nunca más me volvieran a encerrar, como una desesperada dejé mis cosas al lado de ese tal Butch y me puse a jugar futbol con las demás chicas. ¡Al fin libre!

Pues la verdad, mi libertad duró muy poco.

Pov Butch

Abrí los ojos intentando orientarme en el lugar y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en las gradas de una cancha, espera ¿Cancha? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Antes estaba tirado en el piso cuando mis "queridas" fans me usaron como alfombra, sí, "queridas"; me levanté olvidando por un momento el bulto que sentía que estaba encima de mis piernas como desde hace media hora, pero este cayó demostrando que se trataba de un bolso, lo agarré y me lo colgué en el hombro, era color negro con adornos en verde, era obvio que seguramente lo dejó allí una fan por "accidente" para que yo se lo fuera a devolver como todo un caballero que soy, bufé, estúpidas chicas, creyendo que se van a encontrar a su príncipe azul y que con tan solo verlas este va a caer rendido, estúpidas, miré el partido que se desarrollaba en la cancha, era el equipo verde contra el azul, no sabía cuál era cual, por la falta de gente en las gradas deduje que era un entrenamiento, al parecer el equipo verde estaba ganando, había un par de chicos que jugaban bien, incluso uno que jugaba muy bien, mejor que los otros, pero este tenía…tenía…¿Tenía? ¿El tipo tenía cuerpo de mujer? Me froté los ojos y los volví a abrir y por fin me di cuenta que el partido era entre mujeres, Stk, estúpidas mujeres, se creen mejor en todo, ya verán que se equivocan, total, las mujeres nada más servían para usarse ¿No? Ni me importaba, es más ¿Qué hacia aquí? No voy a quedarme a ver un partido entre chicas, eso no era nada comparado con nosotros los chicos, más importante ¿Dónde podía encontrar un lugar para jugar con ellos? Stk, me fui caminando, no sin olvidar el bolso de la fan que lo había dejado aquí, para que su "Príncipe azul" se lo devolviera, Stk, sonreí para mis adentros, gran sorpresa la que se encontrará.

Pov escritora

Mientras Kaoru jugaba muy entretenida en la cancha, Butch se fue de las gradas iniciando la búsqueda de la chica que dejó su mochila allí y la de la cancha donde estuvieran jugando varones, lo que encontrara primero, total, no le importaba dejar la mochila tirada por allí. O eso se suponía que hacían cada uno, porque cuando Kaoru dirigió su mirada a las gradas donde se suponía estaba el chico y SU preciada mochila se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Pov Kaoru

¿Dónde está el idiota que se metió en nuestro concierto? Stk, no importa, si se iba mejor, un estorbo menos, ¡Oh no! Aki, ¡Pásamela, pásamela! ¡No! ¡A Asuma no! ¡Se la van a qui…! Se la quitaron, genial, rodé los ojos y me puse a correr intentando recuperar la pelota, hasta que, al lado mío empezó a correr Chiyoko, era amiga de Princesa y una pesada, se creía mejor solo por ser mejor en el futbol, ¡Por favor! Yo la podía vencer con los ojos vendados, pero no, claro, todos creían que era la mejor porque me ganó, seh claro… ¡La loca me había metido el pie! Sonreí para mis adentros, hora de cobrar mi venganza, la gorda, ups, es decir Chiyoko, estaba al lado mío, no despegue ni un momento mis ojos de la pelota ni del pie de Chiyoko, casi la tenía, casi la tenía, casi…

¡POW!

-¡AUCHH!-grité mientras me sobaba mi pierna; la muy idiota de la amiga de Chiyoko, Marie, me había metido el pie, ¡Un dúo inseparable de idiotas! Stk, lo mejor era que creo que me había roto una pierna, claro con las patadas que esas gordas pueden dar (¡Cállate Kaoru!) ¬¬, las odio, son unas fastidiosas, estúpidas, engreídas, #%$$%#$&.

-¿Kaoru estás bien?-preguntó una compañera.

Desperté de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el piso con todas rodeándome con caras de preocupadas, maldije por lo bajo y acepté la mano que me estaban tendiendo, revise mi herida, tenía un morado gigante, las chicas me miraron condescendientes al yo ver mi morado y comprendí que no podía seguir jugando, le dediqué una mirada asesina a Chiyoko y les prometí jugar otro día, tan rápido como mi pierna me permitía corrí hacia las gradas para agarrar mi bolso, pero cuando llegué no había nada, espera, ¿Nada? ¿Y mi bolso? ¿Será que…? Entendí todo de golpe, lo que cargaba Butch en la espalda…

Maldito, me devolverás mi bolso.

Pov Butch

¡LLEVABA CAMINANDO COMO OCHO HORAS! ¡¿DÓNDE QUERÍA QUE LA ENCONTRARA?! ¡¿EN LA CHINA?! Me paré al lado de una pared y empecé a golpearla molesto antes de tener que desquitarme con alguien, realmente esta "Princesita" era difícil de encontrar, miré su bolso y me lo cargué de nuevo en la espalda, ya me las arreglaría con ella cuando me la encontrara, mientras tanto, la seguiría buscando. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo, cuando de repente se empezó a escuchar un jaleo a lo lejos, como si una jauría de animales estuviera corriendo, supuse que eran los alumnos yendo a sus actividades extras, así que camine tranquilamente por el pasillo aún con el bolso de la supuesta "princesa" pero cuando crucé el pasillo…

Había una chica.

Pero no una simple chica.

¡Era una loca! Era bajita, su cabello naranja esponjado estaba al lado de su desfigurada cara y volaba con el viento, su cara estaba llena de pecas, odiaba las pecas, y lo peor ¡Venía directamente a mí! ¡La loca estaba corriendo hacia mí con estrellas en los ojos! Nada más me dio tiempo a decir una palabra antes de que esa fan loca se me acercara:

-Mierda-susurré.

La loca llegó al lado mío y se me quedó mirando con cara de estar viendo a su ídolo, la gente me veía con compasión, acaso ¿Olvidaban quién SOY YO? Soy el chico más fuerte del mundo, stk, no hacía falta ni para que medirlo, entonces ¿Por qué me miraban como si me hubiera metido en la boca del lobo?

-¿Qué tal Butchi?-dijo la loca esa mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro con su tono "seductor".

¿¡Esta loca quién se cree!?

-¿Te conozco?-pregunté dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

La loca simplemente hizo como si no me vio y continuó:

-Claro que sí tontito-¿Tontito? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una película barata de romance?-O sea, entonces ¿Por qué estarías cargando mi bolso si no para devolvérmelo?

Entonces, esa era la supuesta "princesa"

-Ah…con que era tuyo, toma, total ni que me importara el bolso de una pecosa con cara de burro-le lancé el bolso como si fuera un saco de basura, metí las manos en los bolsillos y salí de allí dejando a la pecosa con cara de indignación y a una multitud riendo.

Me fui de allí pensando en la estúpida que me acababa de encontrar, realmente ¿Quién se creía para venir como si nada a buscar su bolso y hablarme como si nos conociéramos desde años? Stk, estúpida. No me fijé a donde iba si no hasta que miré alrededor y me di cuenta que esa parte del colegio no la conocía, iba a buscar alguien para que me dijera donde estoy hasta que volvió a pasar lo mismo que con la pecosa anterior.

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos como antes, yo simplemente rodé los ojos, seguramente era otra fan loca, miré el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y del pasillo salió una chica y para mi sorpresa, sexy, la chica al verme se paró, le dediqué una sonrisa sexy que derriten a cualquier chica, ahora que me daba cuenta era la misma que estaba hoy en el entrenamiento de futbol, en otras palabras además de sexy, fuerte, sonreí pícaramente para mis adentros, la verdad era muy linda la chica, su cabello azabache despeinado le quedaba genial, igual que sus ojos amarillos y su piel blanca, aunque tenía pecas, stk, pecas, de repente la chica empezó a correr hacia mí como si se fuera a lanzar hacia mí y yo lo único que pude pensar fue: "¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta loca?" Antes de que la chica me tomara desprevenido y me inmovilizara en el piso.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA LOCA!?-le grité, mientras la tenía encima de mí inmovilizándome de una manera para nada desagradable.

-¡CÁLLATE ESTUPIDO! DIME, ¿¡DÓNDE RAYOS TIENES MI BOLSO!?-me gritó la chica.

Simplemente rodé los ojos, acaso ahora todas dirían que ese era su bolso, espera…y si, ¿Lo era?, stk, total a mi ni me importa.

-PUES MIRA MARIMACHA, SE LO DI A UNA CHICA QUE TAMBIÉN DIJO QUE ERA SUYO, ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAS AHORA QUE ES TUYO.

La chica se movió de forma que quedara ella encima de mí inmovilizándome y con su aparente tono "amenazador" me dijo:

-Mira, estúpido, dime como era la chica.

-Mira, estúpida-repetí sus palabras molestándola, cosa que logré al ver fruncir su ceño-yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones-le contesté secamente.

Eso aumentó su furia.

-IDIOTA-gritó de repente, en mi oído dejándome medio sordo-ESE BOLSO ES MÍO, EN EL TENÍA TODAS LAS COSAS QUE IBA A NECESITAR HOY, Y…-y empezó a gritarme un montón de cosas a las que ni les presté atención, lo único que logré distinguir fue cuando dijo "…MÁS TE VALE QUE NO HAYA SIDO PRINCESA…" y "…ERES UN MALVADO…" cuando dijo eso último, enseguida me moví de forma que quedará yo encima de ella, inmovilizándola, cuando ella se dio cuenta intento moverse pero yo la tenía bien agarrada.

Con un tono seductor y grave le dije:

-Realmente ¿Quieres saber cómo es alguien malvado?-le sonreí perversamente al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y procedí a morderle seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pensé que así se calmaría, dejaría de moverse y dejaría de gritar, total, ninguna chica se perdería la oportunidad de disfrutar esto, pero cuando simplemente rocé mi lengua contra su oreja no se produjo el cambió que yo esperaba, sí, dejó de gritar y moverse, pero en cambió cuando la mordí me dio una patada en mi punto débil. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

-¡AUCHH! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA MUJER ESTÚPIDA?!

La chica simplemente se paró del suelo ya que no tenía nada que se lo impidiera, yo la había dejado de inmovilizar al caerme al duro suelo después del golpe, pero la muy estúpida se paró como si nada y se fue yendo hasta que le grité:

-¡¿REALMENTE QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡¿PIERDES LA OPORTUNIDAD CON UN CHICO QUE ES UNA SUPER ESTRELLA Y DE PASO LO GOLPEAS?!-le grité furioso.

-Pues sí, perdería la oportunidad siempre si todos fueran como tú, y además, ese golpe te lo merecías-empezó la chica fríamente y sus palabras me sorprendieron, o sea, ¿Qué clase de loca es esta?-y de paso te lo merecías, estúpido-dijo al final estúpido como cantando.

Realmente esa chica estaba loca si no me deseaba, o sea, todas me desean, ¿Qué le pasara a esta qué no? Sonreí para mis adentros, nadie se me resistía y si ella quería probar lo contrario, pues que lo hiciera.

Porque no iba a poder resistir.

-Suerte…marimacha-murmuré mientras me levantaba y me iba a cumplir la misión que Brick nos había asignado, por poco la olvidaba.

_Con Yubi_

Pov Yubi

…Estoy…

…Completamente…

…Aburrida…

Realmente ¿Cuándo piensa despertarse el bello durmiente? Me estoy empezando a impacientar…AGH, ¡Despierta! Molesta me paré del borde de la tarima del teatro de la escuela y me acerqué al cuerpo inerte que estaba tirado en medio del escenario como si nada, me puse a su lado y le jalé un cabello, sin llegar a hacerle daño, pero…no se despertó, intenté despertarlo de otra forma y lo jalé de un brazo, nada, le di un golpecito en el coco, nada, le jale los cachetes y… nada, aunque aún así se veía gracioso, pero aún así AGH ¡Despierta! Brava y haciendo un puchero me senté a su lado, me estaba comenzando a molestar, ¡Yo aquí cuando debería estar haciéndole una broma a Princesa! ¡¿Por qué no te despiertas?!

-¿¡Por qué no te despiertas!?-le grité de repente mientras volvía a estirarle los cachetes.

Claro yo esperaba que no se despertara, ¡Pero se despertó! Mi mirada se iluminó al pensar que ya podría irme a hacerle la broma a princesa, pero él…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UNA VIOLADORA CON COMPLEJO DE RUBIA!-gritó el chico mientras se alejaba de mí arrastrándose por el piso.

Lo único que pude hacer ante semejante reacción fue tirarme al piso a reír como una loca recién salida del manicomio mientras él me miraba sin entender, lo que provocó que me riera aún más si eso era posible, al final intentando controlar mi risa pregunté:

-¿Violadora con complejo de rubia?

Primero pareció no captar la idea pero después de unos minutos la captó y se puso a reír también y su risa era…era… ¿Cómo decirlo?...mm…refrescante, sí, su risa era refrescante y eso me dejó atónita, ¿Cómo una persona que hizo algo tan malo puede reírse así? Es decir, ¿Su risa no debería ser más bien diabólica? Esto hizo que parara mi risa y él extrañado ante mi repentino cambio preguntó:

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué paraste?

-Ah, nada-dije volviendo de repente a la realidad y tranquilizándolo con mi sonrisa.

-Ok…-dijo él como cavilando algo, hasta que su mirada se iluminó y como si acabara de recordar preguntó-Por cierto… ¿Qué hago acá?-Que hiciera esa pregunta ahora casi me da un paro cardíaco intentando contener la risa.

-Pues…-dije intentando no reírme, hasta que me calmé y pude seguir-estabas escapando de tus fans con tus hermanos hasta que nosotras-carraspeé un momento, no podía decirle que fuimos nosotras las que los tiramos al piso intentando "salvarlos" de sus fans-hasta que se cayeron al piso y sus fans los pisotearon, así que esperamos a que salieran de su inconsciencia-dije esperando su respuesta.

Él simplemente me miró desconfiado y preguntó con el mismo tono:

-¿Por qué ustedes?

Puse los ojos en blanco y dije esperando que se acordara:

-Esta mañana, maestra, parejas para mostrar la escuela-él me miró aún si comprender y tuve que seguir-¿No te acuerdas? Nos pusieron como pareja para que te mostrara la escuela-él aún me seguía mirando desconfiado, hasta que su mirada se iluminó y pareció recordar.

-Ah…sí-dijo aún sumido en sus pensamientos lo que me dio curiosidad de saber que estaba pensando.

Pov escritora

Burnt estaba sentado en medio del teatro con esa chica al lado suyo, intentando recordar que era lo que sentía que se le olvidaba, hasta que lo recordó ¡La misión de Brick! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? "Tonto" se regaño mentalmente, pero ¿Dónde conseguiría esos papeles? Y sí… miró ideando un plan a la chica que tenía al lado, realmente no la conocía, ni le importaba lo que ella hiciese pero podría ser su llave al éxito…

-Oye-llamó su atención Burnt-¿Sabes dónde queda la oficina del director?

De repente la mirada de Bunny pasó a ser un poco nerviosa y preguntó ocultando sus nervios:

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Burnt, no esperaba esa pregunta así que se impresiono y disimulando su impresión dijo la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió:

-Para avisarle al director sobre algunas cosas respecto a nuestra inscripción-aunque Burnt no lo notó Bunny respiro aliviada ante esa respuesta, temía que fuera para buscar información sobre ellas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?-preguntó Bunny y en seguida se dispuso a llevarlo a la oficina del director.

Pov Bunny

Lo llevé a la oficina del director y durante todo el viaje no hablamos, aún seguí nerviosa por si hacía algo, ¿Y si intentaba pedir los expedientes de los alumnos? Sabía que eso no se daba a los alumnos, pero quizás con su dinero los podría convencer… de vez en cuando miraba su cara, estaba distraída como pensando en algo, cosa que me ponía más nerviosa, bueno, pero tenía un plan, no me iría de su lado sin ver que no agarrara esos papeles.

-Llegamos-dije viendo la gran puerta de madera de la dirección.

-Ok, gracias, nos vemos luego-dijo distraído y a punto de entrar a la oficina hasta que lo tajé de la franela haciendo que casi se cayera.

-Espera-dije como desesperada, sé que me debía ver como una fan desesperada que no quería que si ídolo se fuera, pero aún así no lo pude evitar-¿Te acompaño?

Pov Burnt

Miré a la chica que tenía al lado mío, se veía tan tierna así, espera, ¿Le dije tierna? ¿Qué me está pasando? No importa, el punto era que me tenía que deshacer de ella, además si seguía así probablemente se apegaría a mí, rodé los ojos, realmente las mujeres son muy fáciles de resolver. Con el tono más amable que pude le respondí:

-No, gracias.

Ella simplemente hizo una mueca y pareció desistir, pero en el último segundo que iba a entrar me volvió a agarrar de la franela y dijo:

-Te acompañare, no vaya a ser que el director no te reconozca por ser nuevo-dijo en un obvio intento desesperado de que no me fuera.

Rodé los ojos ante esa declaración, ¿Acaso olvida que yo era una estrella de rock multimillonaria o qué? Además, no podía llevarla, necesitaba deshacerme de ella rápido.

-No verdad, es que el director no debe ver la televisión-dije burlescamente, ella primero no pareció entenderlo pero después de un segundo captó el mensaje y bajo la mirada aún agarrándome la franela seguro pensando como acompañarme.

-Mira-le dije de nuevo-Me tengo que ir, ¿Ok? El director me espera-le dije intentando sonar lo más agradable posible, pero aún así sonó seco, me estaba empezando a hartar su comportamiento de fan desesperada.

Iba a pasar AL FIN, pero la chica otra vez me volvió a jalar de la franela y gritó esta vez:

-¡Pero tengo que acompañarte!

Me desesperé esta vez, ¿Acaso no me iba a dejar pasar o qué? Hasta que una idea se me ocurrió ¿Y si ella sabía lo de…? La miré un momento pensando en las chicas de la banda, pero no se parecía a ninguna, no, no debía ser eso, seguramente solo era otra fan que haría cualquier cosa por nosotros, stk, rodé los ojos por el recuerdo de varias fans. Bueno, volviendo al punto, aún así ella no se iba a salvar, ya me estaba empezando a hartar con tanto fastidio así que me acerqué a ella hasta quedar cara a cara y le dije en tono bajo y amenazador:

-¿Y por qué tienes que acompañarme?

Cuando pregunté eso ella miró para otro lado pensando en una respuesta, pero agarré su cara entre mis manos ignorando su repentino sonrojo y le dije aún en tono amenazante:

-¿Y bien?

Eso nada más aumentó su sonrojo, cosa que me extraño, es decir, se suponía que estaba siendo amenazante, aunque claro, cualquier fan hubiera dejado su imaginación volar al yo tocar su cara y hubiera cerrado sus ojos esperando el beso de su "príncipe azul", stk, a veces son un poco bobas; salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como quitaban mis manos de su cara como en un nanosegundo y descubrir a la chica yéndose molesta de repente, ¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué le pasa? Fue lo único que pude preguntarme antes de que ella se volteara y dijera de forma graciosa:

-¡Escúchame! Yo nada más quería ayudarte-su sonrojo volvió a aparecer-¡Nada más te ayude porque no quería tener problemas con la profesora si no lo hacía, pero aún así, no te pases!-tan rápida como se volteó, se volvió a voltear y salió corriendo aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo único que pude hacer ante esa reacción fue reírme, pero aún así, aunque pareciera bien pana, era como toda fan, buscando formas de acercarse a nosotros y por lo tanto a la fama, sin importarle nosotros y nuestros sentimientos, pensé amargamente y es que seguramente ella era igual a cualquier fan ¿Verdad?

Aunque esa vez, me equivocaba.

Uno mal y otro ¿Bien?

**Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿O no? (Por fis que les haya gustado! ;-;) Por fis! Bueno, creo que no estoy tan animada como para hablar (Debe estar en sus días) ¬¬ Cállate! Además si yo estuviera tú tan bien! Así que no vengas a quejarte (…) ¬¬ Si, cállate ahora.**

**Bueno, dejando de lado mis discusiones con mi estúpida conciencia, (…) ok, me empieza a preocupar mi conciencia (…) Hey! Whatsup? Conciencia (…) Está bien! No hablare contigo conciencia! (…);-; me ignoran! Bueno, no importa, ya estoy acostumbrada en la escuela (Yo también) Habló! Bueno, dejando eso de lado, enserio, enserio, ENSERIO, gracias por seguirme, ya sea a través de un rewiews, fav, follow o una lectura! Enserio, gracias! *Se pone de rodillas y grita* ARIGATO, DOMO ARIGATO**

**Y respecto a la pregunta de Soreto Evans, si preguntas los nombres para buscarlas por Internet no las vas a encontrar, las inventé yo en uno de esos arranques de inspiración que me dan a las doce de la noche cuando voy por el séptimo sueño! XD, okno, pero la verdad las canciones las inventé yo, la primera se llama ****What I am waiting t olive my life?**** La segunda, (las cuales eran dos canciones en una) eran ****Bad Guy**** y ****War of love****.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, no es así conciencia? (Exactamente) Ja! Me contestaste! (Rayos!) Bueno, hasta luego! (Chao!) Nos leemos! (Esas son muchas despedidas) ¬¬ ya cállate y vámonos!**

**XD (XD)**


End file.
